


Kindred Spirits

by sugarpixi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Impressions, Fluff, M/M, Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: First impressions SyOtoya fanfic. On a snowy winter night two young men meet and form a bond, establishing a foundation for who they are and have potential to be.
Relationships: Ittoki Otoya/Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Kindred Spirits

Discaimer: I don't own Utapri, Broccoli does! 

Special dedication: I happened to finish this on Sammy's birthday who kindly invited me to her OtoSyo discord. :) Happy Birthday~<3

Kindred Spirits 

It's been four days since the entrance exam. The snow had not let up and only continued to accumulate. After the exam, students were arranged a random dorm room they pulled out of a jar and were to be paired with whomever else pulled the same dorm number. This experience was supposed to be a trial for students who chose to stay until school actually began. Then at the entrance ceremony they would be assigned their official roommate. 

Otoya sighed as he looked over at his roommate. He had been assigned a room with a plain young man named Keito who has an ambition to be a composer. They barely exchanged words and greeted each other with minimal gestures. As friendly as he was, it seemed Otoya could not break through the walls his roommate built. Instead, he only reinforced that he had no interest in getting to know him whatsoever. There were so many bright and exciting people he saw during the exam and he felt terrible, but he wished that anyone else could be his roommate, he couldn't wait for classes to officially begin. 

It felt lonely in the room in spite of presence of his roommate who did not even cast a glance at Otoya as he walked towards the door to leave. The silence between them and Keito's focused monotonous humming was driving the red head mad. Surely being out in the cold would be a lot better he thought. 

Meanwhile... 

“Quit callin' me shorty! The name is Kurusu! Kurusu Syo!” a short angry blonde yelled. 

“Now, now... Shorty, it is quite late to be yelling and stomping around, don't you think? You'll wake all the beautiful ladies like that!” 

“J-Jinguji....” Syo seethed through gritted teeth. He was ready to shoot back at the orange male but he knew he was right. Instead of feeding into the flames anymore than he had, Syo quickly walked past him, threw a hat, scarf and heavy coat on and then walked past Ren again, bumping against his arm as he left his room. He would have slammed the door shut, but he remembered with frustration Ren's words to him before he left. As he shut the door, he wondered what he would do. He didn't want to be left with his thoughts which consisted currently of ways to get back at his room mate. 

Syo went back into his room. 

“Oh, back so soon?” 

The suave voice was nothing but noise as Syo quickly went to his side of the room to pick up a soccer ball and walk back out. 

“What a weirdo.” Ren remarked, throwing a dart as the door shut. 

Otoya wrapped his arms around himself. He had been walking around campus for a while now. While it was admittedly big, he couldn't help but think that perhaps he had passed by the same areas multiple times already. The redhead was not that good with directions either, but to be fair, the snow made things even harder for him. It was a sight ,even in the dark, the velvet sky with the sparkling stars and the captivating beauty of snow. The scenery felt dreamy and romantic, what with the Grecian-inspired architecture all over the grounds. Though it brought to him a sense of wonder, he also felt such a loneliness. He felt a sting in his eyes, sobs escaped him while his chest tightened in pain. 

Thwok! Thwok! Thwok! Otoya's spiral into sadness was interrupted by familiar sounds. He looked up to see a small figure kicking a ball against the wall. His eyes squinted as he called out, 

“OI! OI!” 

Syo stopped kicking the ball against the wall when he heard a voice. He mumbled to himself, releasing the last of his frustration on his temporary roommate before turning around to address the sound. 

“W-Who is!?” he called. 

Before he knew it there was a red-headed male in front of him with the biggest grin on his face. The blonde would have immediately started feeling the cold after stopping all the movement he was doing, however, this young man before him was radiating such warmth. 

“I'm Ittoki Otoya! It's nice to meet you!” the red head greeted, extending a hand. 

“Kurusu Syo,” The smaller young man answered, grinning back and taking the extended hand. 

“It is nice to OFFICIALLY meet you,” Otoya repeated. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You stood out during exams, there's no way I wouldn't be able to recognize you!” 

At this the young blonde blushed. Scratching the back of his head, he thanked his new friend. 

“You stood out yourself, with that hair of yours!” Syo replied, his eyes scanning Otoya's wild red hair. He had a strong urge to run his hand over it right then and there and if he could play around with it. Otoya giggled, his face turning almost as red as his hair. 

“I see you like soccer,” the red head pointed out, wanting to keep their conversation going before it ended in an awkward silence. 

“Oh, yeah! I like sports in general. Actually, I am a black belt in karate!” 

Otoya's eyes widened and sparkled. 

“That's sooo cool!”

“Ahh.. It's nothing!” Syo's face heated up and he waved his hand.  
“No, that's seriously impressive! You should totally show me things some time!” 

“Aw shucks... Well, sure!”

“So...” Otoya tried to continue the conversation but he had no idea where to go from there. However his eyes kept eyeing the ball Syo clutched in one hand.

“So...” Syo mimicked. 

“Soccer, do you wanna play? I'm pretty good at it myself. Actually, I like sports too!”

Syo's face lit up. His lips curved into a smirk. 

“Sure! We're going to be good friends, aren't we?” 

“Friends? I like the sound of that!” Otoya answered, mirroring the smirk on Syo's face. 

The two young men started out slow, passing the ball to one another. It quickly got competitive and soon the ball was zipping between them, creating tracks in the snow. After a while, the two stopped, bending over and holding their knees as they breathed heavily. 

“Y-You're pretty good!” Syo heaved. 

“It's.... it's snowing! But.... we are here...! working up a sweat!” Otoya huffed. 

When they caught their breath, they approached one another and bumped fists. 

“It's getting kinda chilly isn't it?” Syo asked the redhead. 

“I'm hungry,” Otoya replied, rubbing his belly. 

Syo chuckled. He gestured to the building they were by. 

“Luckily we are right by the school cafeteria!” 

Otoya's face looked relieved. Then his eyes widened as he patted himself down. 

“I... I don't have any cash on me...” he whined. 

“I got you. Come on,” Syo reassured him, leading the way inside of the building. As soon as they stepped in the lights opened. The two young men went to an area with a line of vending machines. Syo revealed a shiny card with a flourish and used it on one of the machines. He vended hotcocoa from the machine. After waiting a while he grabbed the hot beverage from the machine. 

“What would you like?”

“Uhm...” Otoya looked at the machine top to bottom, scanning it over and over. He put his finger on the glass, tapping on the options he was most curious about. Syo watched in amusement. 

“Soup!” Otoya exclaimed suddenly, tapping the one he wanted. 

Syo pressed the button and swiped his card over the reader. Otoya pressed his face against the machine, watching as the machine delivered his food. When it was finished he excitedly reached into the slot but quickly pulled his hand away with a yelp. 

“You ok?? I know you're excited but it's hot!”

“Y-yeah...” Otoya answered, rubbing his swollen fingers across his lips. 

“I'll get it for you in a bit, here, you can take my hot cocoa over there,” Syo handed Otoya his drink and gestured to a table with some chairs. After a short wait, Syo rubbed his hands together in preparation to pick up the hot can. He cupped the item in his hand and quickly made his way to the table to put it down. 

“Hot! Hot! Hot!” Syo exclaimed. He blew on his hand after setting the can down, “Here you go~” 

“Thank you~” 

Otoya picked up his can of soup and blew into it before taking a sip. He smacked his lips and sighed. 

“So warm...” 

“Next time, you should make sure to bring your card at least. Always have some form of id and money with your keys ofcourse.” Syo told Otoya. 

Otoya rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I really appreciate it.”

“It's all good. Well, thanks to that blunder, we can get to know each other.”

“Y-You mean it!” 

“Yeah... plus, I don't feel like going out in the snow again for a while, so you cool with that?” 

“Yea!”

“Say... would you happen to have your keys for your room by the way?” 

Otoya once again patted himself down, thoroughly checking all pockets and anywhere he could potentially keep keys. 

“Oh no... Ahh~ I don't wanna disturb my roommate either...” 

“Hm... I could let you sleep in the room for a while. Jinguji will just have to deal with it.” 

Yes, Syo thought having someone else around could potentially make his orange roommate more tolerable. At the same time the two new friends could get to know each other even more. 

A/N: Since this is a first impressions fanfic I wrote the relationship between the two ambiguously and in an open-ended way so as to allow any and all paths the two can have. I really wanted to highlight their similarities that draws them together but also their differences with one another that I think could help them to grow as people and balance one another out. It was longer than I had expected. I am amused by the fact that Ren and Otoya potentially (not counting that Ren has history with Masa) were the first boys they interacted with in all of STARISH. Like always, thank you for reading~


End file.
